It is generally known to use specific safety devices, such as separate child seats, for children in motor vehicles.
This has the drawback that these child seats, which are often bulky, have to be continually carried in the vehicle even if no children are traveling in the vehicle, which is inconvenient, in particular, for taxis, etc.
An inflatable child seat with an integrated compressor is disclosed in WO 2012/135894 A1. DE 42 04 224 C1 also discloses an inflatable child seat with an integrated inflation device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,249 B2 also discloses an inflatable child seat which is inflatable from a compressed air source and which is accommodated in a recess in the backrest of a vehicle seat and is inflatable out of said backrest.
DE 103 16 816 A1 discloses a similar approach, wherein the recess for receiving the folded child seat is configured in the transition region between the backrest and the seat cushion.
DE 44 03 428 A1 discloses a motor vehicle seat in which the seat surface is able to be lifted by applying pressure to a pocket arranged thereunder for the seating of children. Additionally, the motor vehicle seat may have an inflatable backrest part which has to be suspended on the posts of a head restraint.